Speak Now
by NeverLetThemTakeYouAlive
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's Speak Now, post NM. Bella receives an invitation to Edward and Tanya's wedding and decides to attend, hoping to get some closure from her break-up with Edward. But something else happens... Oneshot, AU.


_**This is just a little one-shot I dreamed up, based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. I'm thinking that I might do a spin-off where the ending is different as a second chapter, but I'm not sure yet...  
Summary: One year after New Moon and based on Taylor Swift's song Speak Now. Bella receives an invitation to Edward and Tanya's wedding and decides to attend, hoping to get some closure from her break-up with Edward. But something very different happens. AU, one-shot.**_

My finals were finished and summer was just around the corner. I had been accepted into Dartmouth and was heading off to New Hampshire in a month.

I rushed home and checked the mail. There was a fancy, stiff envelope with my name printed in a cursive font on the front. There was something equally stiff inside it and I gently opened the envelope, trying not to rip it, and pulled out the piece of cardboard. A hand-written note fluttered out as the cardboard came out of the envelope.

I gasped as I realised whose handwriting it was. There was no mistaking that handwriting.

_Bella,_

_I hope you still live with Charlie. If not, he'll be very angry if he opens this._

_Edward never wanted me to send this, but I sent it, hoping you'll come. I've kept him blocked from my thoughts this whole week._

_I miss you. Please come, even if it is only for me._

_Love, Alice xoxox_

I set the note down on the counter and looked at the fancy cream cardboard

_Esme and Carlisle Cullen  
And  
Carmen and Eleazar Denali  
Are proud to announce the marriage of their children  
Edward Anthony Masen Cullen  
And  
Tanya Louise Denali_

_Join us in celebrating their marriage at the Seattle Presbyterian Church at 1pm._

_Please wear formal wear and bring a gift for the couple.  
No RSVP required._

My teardrops were falling on the expensive parchment as my mind processed what was happening. Edward had moved on and was marrying Tanya, the vampire who had always lusted after him, even when he still claimed to love me.

He had moved on. And here I was, crying pathetically over a boy who didn't love me anymore.

I thought over and over as to whether I should attend or not. My mind was saying yes, while my heart was saying no. The wedding would be a final closure to me, but I knew that once I saw Edward all dressed up in a black tux, I'd crumble and run out of the church crying.

I made my decision, hoping that Alice would see it. I was going to go to Edward Cullen's wedding.

The big day was here. About a week ago, I received a letter from the bride-to-be herself. Alice must have let it slip to Tanya that she invited me, but didn't know if I was coming or not. Tanya took it upon herself to write me a note saying that she didn't want me at her wedding, because I would look out of place with all their guests. I assumed that they were all going to be vampire, so they would know if I were there because my heartbeat would stand out.

Nevertheless, Tanya's letter didn't sway me and I still had my sights set on going to the wedding. I knew that Alice would be proud of me for sticking with my decision, no matter what obstacle came my way.

I decided on wearing a cobalt blue dress that came just above my knee, with a pair of black ballet flats to match. Edward loved the colour blue on me, and I hoped that maybe he would change his mind when he saw me. I curled my hair so that it hung in ringlets down my back and did minimal makeup, just a touch of mascara.

I drove my new car, a Nissan Pulsar, to Seattle, hoping to get there just before the wedding started, so I could sneak in unnoticed.

I pulled up in the last parking spot and snuck in the door, hiding in the curtain so that no-one could see me. There were mainly humans here; they took up the back half of the church, while there was a line of people wearing pale pinks, blues, greens and yellows, along with a guy dressed in white. I knew that none of them were the Cullens because they wouldn't wear pastel colours like that. They had to be Tanya's 'family'.

I could hear a voice yelling out instructions outside of the church, one that was yelling about who had to hold which bouquet and who got to hold her train. I assumed it was Tanya because I could hear them all chorus 'yes Tanya' after she finished barking out orders.

Before anyone else could come inside, I slipped into a seat where no-one would be able to see me, but where I could stand up quickly to leave. I'd catch up with Alice once we were outside.

There was a collective hush gather over the room as Edward, Jasper and Emmett all took a place at the front of the church. I heard a few girls sigh and I swore that I even heard one cry.

Edward looked as beautiful as the day I last saw him, although the expression on his face wasn't happy, it was a reserved expression that meant that he wasn't sure about what he was getting himself into.

Rosalie entered the room and sat down at the church piano that sat in the corner and began to play Pachbels Canon in D.

Alice, Kate and Irina all entered the room, one by one, holding a bouquet of white roses in red gowns that were hideous and had no shape to them at all.

Alice's gaze darted to the row that I was sitting in and I gave her a half smile and her smile in return was wide. I sunk down in my seat after that, hoping that neither Tanya or any of the other Cullens would notice me.

The girl sitting next to me nudged my side.

"Bride or groom?" she asked me.

"Groom," I replied curtly, hoping that none of the vampires up the front could hear me. I grabbed a piece of paper from my purse and scrawled on it, then nudged the girl again.

_I'm his ex and his sister invited me because she was hoping that I'd change his mind. I don't think that she likes Tanya._

The girl snickered quietly as the music ascended into a dramatic flair and Tanya entered the room, holding a bouquet of red roses and wearing a white dress that clung to every curve on her body and ended halfway up her thigh. I could've sworn that I heard Esme tutting at her inappropriate wedding gown.

She reached the celebrant and Edward, who didn't have a smile on his face, instead looked like he was on death row. Tanya didn't notice this of course, she was too busy thinking about how she looked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are here today to witness the joining of Edward and Tanya in holy matrimony. Edward's sister Alice would first like to say a few words."

Alice stepped forward with a confident look on her face.

"I'd like to welcome you all to the marriage of my brother Edward and his fiancée Tanya. We are all very happy for Edward to be finally getting married, as he suffered a bad breakup last year but found his refuge in Tanya, the heart and soul of his life. I'd like to wish them the very best in their life together."

Edward had a look of sorrow on his face as he, I assumed, mourned our lost relationship. I was starting to feel surer of myself, but not in the way I hoped. I wasn't getting over Edward, and he hadn't gotten over me. The look on his face explained that he still wanted me. My stomach started to flutter with butterflies as the celebrant said the words that I was now anticipating.

"Anyone who believes that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

I hesitated, quickly trying to decided whether or not to stand. Just as the celebrant opened his mouth to continue, I found my voice.

"I object." I stood up on my feet as everyone's eyes turned towards me, especially the ones right at the front.

Alice was bouncing with happiness, whispering to Jasper who was smiling next to her. Emmett was so excited that he was about to do a fist pump and Rosalie was trying to contain him. Esme and Carlisle looked over-joyed and the celebrant looked a bit uncomfortable, he mustn't have had anyone do that in his career.

Edward looked ecstatic. He had my favourite crooked-grin on his face and his eyes were shining with happiness. I put my nerves aside and smiled along with him.

Tanya and her family were livid. Tanya's hand started to crush her bouquet as she snarled.

"I thought that I made my feelings clear about you when I sent you that letter," she growled at me.

"It wasn't your place to say whether or not I was allowed to come to my ex-boyfriend's wedding. I've grown up since then, I'm not a naive little girl anymore," I said simply as she continued to look furious as I made my way down the aisle to the family of vampires.

"Edward, I've always loved you, since the moment I first saw you across from me in the cafeteria, even though you were glaring at me, I still found it in me to love you. And even when we parted, I never stopped loving you. I thought that I'd gotten over you and being here today proved that, but the moment saw you standing up here I knew that I had never gotten over you," I declared with a shaky voice, looking right into Edward's eyes.

"Bella," Edward said as I got closer, wrapping me in a hug. It felt like home being in his arms and his face leaned down to kiss my lips and I accepted them, missing him after the tie we'd been apart.

There was a collective cheer from the audience and especially from Alice as she wrapped her arms around us both squealing the entire time. When we pulled back from the kiss, Edward smirked at me and pulled me down the aisle and out the doors of the church, where he kissed me again and we began our lives all over again.

_**So there we have it, short and sweet, the little idea that I got in my head which I have wanted to let out since this morning. All written in my own version of a love story.**_

_**So yeah, the only song on the playlist is Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I may/may not post an alternative ending where Edward marries Tanya and they don't get their happy ending, but that version may also include Bella singing Speak Now at their reception and end with a happy ending after all?**_

_**Review and tell me your thoughts.**_


End file.
